1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an endless driving belt with a trapezoidal cross section more especially for use in variators. The trapezoidal cross section is shaped by means of an uninterrupted row of members transversely mounted on a metallic pull band over the entire length thereof and each of said transverse members has a cross section which tapers inwards from the endless metallic band in order to allow the bending of the pull band along a desired radius of movement between conical surfaces of variator discs. During this bending of the pull band the transverse members are slightly tilted each around an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the pull band and parallel to the plane thereof.
The aforesaid tapering is necessary for preventing the bending of the pull band being impaired by portions of the transverse members inwards from the endless pull band striking each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to limit the mutual contact between rather thick or even block-shaped transverse members which were used to a locally fixed line of contact which was effective as an axis of tilt. Also members were used having, e.g. due to a rubber cover, at least on their surface a rather great elasticity allowing compression of the transverse member portions inward from the neutral line on bending of the belt in curves.